1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding method and an apparatus for implementing the method for guiding a worker to a position to which to connect a cable when the cable is connected to a terminal block. Particularly, the present invention relates to a cable connection guiding method and an apparatus for implementing the method that are suitable for cable connection work in a nuclear power station or another facility in which a large number of cables are present.
2. Prior Art
In conventional practice of cable connection to a terminal block in, for example, a control device or device in a nuclear power station, a worker etc. obtains cable connection information, indicating which cable should be connected to which terminal block (which conductor should be connected to which terminal), from paper-based design drawings and/or connection diagrams and uses the obtained cable connection information to connect the cable while conforming the connection.
The specific procedure will be described next. First, a control device is installed in a fixed place, a cable is extended from a cable drum, on which the cable is wound for accommodation, and the extended cable is cut to a necessary length. Cable cards (paper tags) are attached to both ends of the cable, the cable cards including a point from which the cable to be connected starts, a point at which the cable is terminated, and other information. The ends of the cable are then connected to the start point and termination point (terminal blocks) according to the description on the cable cards and cable connection information. When the cable is connected to the terminal blocks, the worker itself obtains the cable connection information from a connection diagram (or the field overseer etc. obtains the cable connection information and indicates the cable connection destinations to the worker), and connects the cable to the prescribed terminal blocks while visually inspecting the start point and termination point based on the description on the cable cards.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-114247